fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
House Tarly
House Tarly of Horn Hill is a noble house of the Reach, one of the strongest sworn to House Tyrell. Horn Hill is located in the foothills of the Red Mountains. Their sigil is the striding huntsman on green. Their motto is not revealed in the books, but according to semi-canon sources it is "First in Battle". Marcher lords of the Dornish Marches, the Tarlys are a family old in honor with rich lands and a strong keep. They are also the keepers of a Valyrian greatsword called Heartsbane. History History During the reign of Aenys I Targaryen, Savage Sam Tarly was among the marcher lords who participated in the Vulture Hunt. The son of Lord Tarly unsuccessfully courted Rhaenyra Targaryen before she wed Laenor Velaryon. Lord Desmond Tarly declared for Rhaenyra and the blacks during the Dance of the Dragons. The Tarly huntsman was spotted by Ser Duncan the Tall among the heraldry on display at the tourney at Ashford Meadow. Ser Samwyle Tarly is listed as having competed at the tourney. Randyll Tarly's father was unhorsed by Ser Denys Mallister in a tourney. During Robert's Rebellion, Lord Randyll commanded the vanguard of the Reach at the Battle of Ashford, where he killed Lord Cafferen and forced Robert Baratheon to retreat. Randyll's liege, Lord Mace Tyrell, took credit for the victory, however. Recent Events A Game of Thrones Samwell Tarly joins the Night's Watch as a steward and befriends Jon Snow. Sam has been removed from the Tarly line of succession by Lord Randyll Tarly in favor of Dickon Tarly. A Clash of Kings Lord Randyll is among the lords that join their forces to Renly Baratheon's beneath Bitterbridge. Renly was at Horn Hill with Lord Tarly when he received Stannis Baratheon's letter concerning the illegitimacy of Queen Cersei Lannister's children. Randyll is among the lords who do not go over to Stannis after Renly's death at Storm's End. He captures Renly's stores at Bitterbridge and puts many men to death, mainly Florent men-at-arms, lest they go over to Stannis along with their lords. Randyll is presented to the Iron Throne after the Battle of the Blackwater, where he had commanded the center of the Tyrell and Lannister host. A Storm of Swords Samwell is part of the great ranging in search of Mance Rayder and Benjen Stark beyond the Wall. After the fight at the Fist, Sam slays an Other. He escapes the mutiny at Craster's Keep with Gilly, and they are among the few survivors to reach the Wall. After the battle beneath the Wall, Sam arranges for the election of Jon Snow as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Lord Randyll defeats a northern army in a battle at Duskendale. He then captures Maidenpool. A Feast for Crows Jon orders Samwell to attend the Citadel in Oldtown to gather lore about the Others. Sam intends to send Gilly and the wildling prince to live with his mother Melessa at Horn Hill. Ser Kevan Lannister names Lord Randyll as a good candidate to fill the vacant position as Hand of the King during his meeting with Queen Cersei Lannister. Brienne of Tarth spots the badge of House Tarly among those that had been collected from the dead around Duskendale. As he is meting out justice in Maidenpool, Randyll meets Brienne. He dismisses her mission and tells her never to set foot within his sight again. Dickon Tarly is betrothed to Eleanor Mooton, the daughter of Lord William Mooton of Maidenpool. A Dance with Dragon Dickon has married Eleanor Mooton. Randyll returns to King's Landing upon receiving news of the arrest of Margaery Tyrell. He receives custody of her and her cousins after swearing a holy oath to return them for trial. As part of Lord Regent Kevan Lannister's efforts to assuage the men of the Reach, Lord Tarly is named justiciar on the small council of King Tommen I Baratheon. Category:Noble Houses